In the field of weighing scales, major efforts have been expended to develop scales that are able to weigh objects precisely. Usually these scales are relatively complex and expensive. There are certain activities wherein precise weights are not required, and having an expensive, complex scale for these uses would be inappropriate. When there is an activity where precise weights are not required, there is a need for an inexpensive, simple, generally accurate scale. An example of such activity is in the weighing of mail pieces such as letters and small parcels. Other purposes where such a scale could be beneficial would be in the weighing of objects that are sold per unit weight, such as nuts, granular candles, seeds, and the like. More specifically, where an object is to have a price based upon the weight of the thereof within a given range and it is not critical that the exact weight be known, such a scale would be of benefit.